Red and Yellow Roses
by MissRomulus
Summary: I wrote this one-shot the day the first Klaine promo pics for Asian F were going around.   Kurt surprises Blaine with a congratulations under the bleachers.


Kurt sighed, and leaned gracefully against the old wire fence that encased the open space under the bleachers. He was, only minutes ago, forced to kick out an almost half naked couple, judging them ruthlessly as they scrambled away giggling. Kurt repressed the memory and closed his eyes. At that moment, his phone vibrated once and Kurt quickly extracted his it from his skin-tight, grey skinny jeans.

Blaine: hey babe. I got your text. Just left class where are you?

Kurt smiled, and his cheeks warmed at Blaine's use of the pet name. He glanced at the cute little bouquet of red and yellow roses-tucked in behind the couch Quinn had dragged out-before texting back.

Kurt: under the bleachers. How kind of you to skip Spanish just for my Mr Anderson.

Soon after he sent the text, Blaine responded.

Blaine: For you? Anytime. Especially when bleachers are involved.

Kurt blushed even deeper this time. He really should get this blushing thing under control. He never used to blush this much. Before Blaine.

Kurt: Of shush you. I already had to kick two deranged sex addicts out from under here. Hurry up before they come back!

He pressed send, smirking. Suddenly his head snapped in the direction of a pleasantly familiar laugh. There he was, cute as ever. Striding towards the bleachers and skipping adorably down the small grassy hill. Decked in a red and white checked dress shirt, a pale blue vest, and a matching bow tie, Kurt couldn't take his eyes off him. As he spotted Kurt, his face lit up, as he smiled a charming grin, and waggled his eyebrows ridiculously. Kurt raised a perfectly practiced eyebrow as Blaine spins around the corner and walks towards Kurt. When he gets close enough, her reaches out and wraps his arms delicately around his boyfriend's waist, snaking up under the boy's short jean jacket. Kurt exhales slowly as Blaine's strong hands warm the pale skin under his thin, deep blue t-shirt. Blaine looks up slightly to meet Kurt's somehow teal eyes.

"Hi." He breathes.

Kurt's heart fluttered joyously, as its owner stared back into the kind, golden-brown eyes.

"Hi." Kurt said back, smiling his wide smile. The blue eyed boy could feel the blood fill his pale cheeks, and Blaine smiled an eye crinkling smile.

"I love it when you blush," he said, kissing the tip of Kurt's nose playfully.

Kurt gasped, and rubbed his nose.

"It's embarrassing." Kurt whined.

"It's adorable." Blaine corrected, matter-of-factly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Fine," he said, drawing out the "I" sarcastically.

"So! Let's get down to business! Ant not to defeat the Huns, unfortunately." Blaine said, swaying Kurt's hips side to side as he spoke. "What is the purpose of this little meeting? Not that I'm complaining. I guess I can eliminate one of the possibilities based on your last text." Blaine winked, making Kurt giggle.

"Unless you take me for a deranged sex addict, than yes."

"Well…" Blaine began in a joking tone, before Kurt cut him off.

"Blaine, no."

"Kay," the curly haired boy said cutely, interlocking his fingers at the small of Kurt's back.

"I really do have a reason for summoning you here though," Kurt told Blaine as he wrapped his own arms around the other boy, leaning back gently at the same time; relishing in the warm pressure made by the perfect hands sprawled on his back.

"Mmm?" hummed Blaine, as he turned patterns into the blue cotton under his fingertips.

"Yes, I wanted to congratulate you!" Kurt informed him, happily.

"Congratulate me? For what?" Blaine answered, confused.

"For getting the part of Tony," said Kurt, quietly.

Blaine cocked his head to the side, his hands falling from Kurt's back before hooking his index finders into the belt loops of Kurt's pants.

"What...what do you mean by that?" he asked, nervously twisting the fabric loops between his fingers.

Kurt reached down and took Blaine's hands in his own.

"I went to see Artie today. I told him I no longer wanted the part, and that you were perfectly willing to do it in my place."

Blaine withdrew his hands in surprise.

"Kurt…no…don't…" he stammered.

Kurt closed his eyes for a few seconds and then took back his boyfriends hands, turning them palm up, and tracing the slight creases with his thumbs.

"Blaine, listen to me, you deserve that part just as much as me…"

"But…" Blaine tried to interject.

Kurt let go of Blaine's right hand and put a finger to Blaine's lips to shush him.

"…and you would kill that part. Honestly I don't want to get this part just because my frighteningly loving boyfriend loves me too much."

Blaine smiled sadly, looking up at the boy he adored through thick lashes.

Kurt continued. "You're taking the part of Tony and you're going to do a damn good job, too."

"Kurt I don't know…this means so much to you. How can I just take that from you?"

Kurt cups Blaine's cheek with one hand, still holding on to the other, and carefully moves a lose curl back into place.

"Blaine, I can't always get the parts I want, especially if someone better suited for the part comes along," Kurt said, poking Blaine gently in the chest. "Take the part. I want to see you own that stage. I love you, and I don't want anything to come between us."

"Oh Kurt…" Blaine launches into Kurt's arms, hugging him tightly, pressing his face into the taller boy's slender neck. "You're sure, right?"

Kurt hugs back forcefully, and says "Completely."

Blaine pulls back from Kurt's warm body just enough to look at him in the eyes.

"You mean the world to me, you know that? I love you, too. You're the most beautiful boy I know."

"I could say the same thing about you." Kurt says, his voice breaking slightly.

Suddenly Kurt remembers something. "Oh! I have something for you!"

Blaine looks back, surprised. "What is it?"

Kurt ducks in behind the musty sofa and produces the beautiful yellow and red bouquet.

"These are for you," Kurt says as he hands the little pot to Blaine, eagerly. "Yellow and red roses mean "Congratulations!" and I thought it was too fitting to pass up!" He said enthusiastically.

Blaine takes the pot of flowers, laughing. "And you call me a dork?"

"Oh, the art of floristry is by no means dorky! It is an ancient art which has been developed over time…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it. Thank you, Kurt. These are beautiful, just like you."

Blaine held onto the flowers as Kurt, leaned back and sat lightly on the arm of the sofa, never taking his eyes off of Blaine's. His stomach summersaulted, as Blaine leaned over him. Not another word was said as Blaine's lips slowly made contact with Kurt's. The kiss was sweet, and lingering. Kurt slid his hand up and behind Blaine's neck, pulling him down even more, deepening the kiss as much as he could. Blaine glides his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, and then pulls back before leaning their foreheads together.

"I really should get back to class…" Blaine said, breathlessly.

"Schue won't care. He won't care one bit."

Kurt then kissed Blaine again.

"You're right he probably won't."

Blaine said between frantic unstoppable kisses.

"Not one bit"

And at that Blaine gently shoves Kurt down against the sofa, Kurt not even caring that his outfit was probably being dirtied by the disgusting couch.

Kurt gasps and hitches his leg up and curls it around Blaine's leg, and it was then that Kurt realized that maybe the idea of being a deranged sex addict wasn't as bad as it seemed.


End file.
